The Dancing Spider
by Karmitara
Summary: "For the first ever round of our lip sync battle," Mr. Harrington announced, pulling two slips of paper out of a jar, "Michelle Jones and Peter Parker!" Based on the video of Tom and Zendaya in the Lip Sync Battle but transformed into a Spiderman fanfic. I guess this is also kinda AU, since all the Avengers are together and happy in it...
1. Lip Sync Battle - Peter

"For the first ever round of our lip sync battle," Mr. Harrington announced, pulling two slips of paper out of a jar, "Michelle and Peter!"

The pair froze as they looked at their teacher then to each other, the auditorium started to burst with the giggles of the other students. They both started to protest when the principal announced that they would be graded on this and to do their best before dismissing everyone.

"Dude..." Ned whispered as he looked at his two friends. "This is so awesome...!"

Peter groaned as he slammed his head into his hand. This is just what he needed, another reason for Flash to make fun of him. Flash and the whole school that is.

When the teachers explained the rules to this new mandatory activity, Peter thought it would be funny to see the students struggle to learn a dance routine with backup dancers and sets and lights and everything that made it seem like a real concert. It would have been even better if Flash was one of the first that got to participate so they could chuckle at him stumbling across the stage for a while. But now that it was Peter and MJ... all the happy feelings left him.

"Listen, nerd," MJ said as she gathered her things and stood up, "I don't like this as much as you do, but we might as well get a good grade on it anyway." And just like that, she walked away from them.

"Are you going to ask for Mr. Stark's help with this?" Ned asked with a strange look of excitement in his eyes as the two of them finally left the room as well, heading to the lockers.

"No! Why would I tell him about this? He'd probably come to see it!"

Peter didn't like the way that Ned's eyes lit up more as Peter picked up the books he didn't need in his locker and began his trip to the front of the school, saying his goodbyes to Ned at the boy's locker.

It was Friday, meaning that Happy would be waiting for him out front to bring him for his weekly trip to the Avenger's compound. He almost wanted to skip this weekend, knowing that it would be difficult to hide it from Mr. Stark or any of the others that happened to notice the faraway look that was no doubt lingering on his face.

What on earth was he going to do? His brain could think of a few things -being a child of the internet, of course he had a few ideas- but all of which would completely embarrass him and leave him in hiding for the rest of his life. And he knew from personal experience that Mr. Stark would find out eventually and never let him live it down. Maybe he could drop out of school? He could probably manage to get into MIT with a GED or something... Maybe he could even talk Mr. Stark into giving him a job at Stark Industries? No, he'd rather work towards his future by himself instead of asking for free handouts like that.

"Hey, kid," Happy greeted as he opened the door and rushed him into the car. Peter blinked as he saw the inside of the car suddenly there, not realizing he had already made it there. "You okay? You look kinda like a basket case today."

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking of a school project is all." Peter swallowed as he saw the man's eyebrow raise and knew he was about to call him out on his vague answer. "It's for biology, we're supposed to... build models of..."

"Alright, stop right there. I don't want to hear it."

Peter tried to hide his smile as he saw the divider sliding up, his bluff having done its job of giving him some privacy. He pulled out his phone, connecting his headphones and turning to YouTube for inspiration.

It took restraint for Peter to not tap on the new videos of Spiderman that were uploaded, knowing that as soon as he left his destined path that there was no turning back. So he forced himself not to watch videos from his fans and went into the music.

It took him almost the entire trip to the Compound to find his song, and the rest of the trip was spent on silently brainstorming ideas. If he was going to embarrass himself, he might as well go all out, right? If MJ didn't do her best, then this was going to be so bad for him, but Peter couldn't deny that there was a hint of excitement in him. He was going to perform on stage, of course he'd be slightly excited!

Once they were at the Compound, Peter remembered all the excitement that surrounded Mr. Stark and how the man had basically used Iron Man as a party trick that was on stage with lots of dancers... Dancers could be very useful...

Unfortunately, Tony was away for a little while and would be back in thirty minutes according to Steve. So Peter went to the room that was reserved for him and sat at the desk while writing things down in his notebook.

"Hey, FRIDAY, remember when Mr. Stark first announced that he was Iron Man, and whenever he'd make a public appearance he would always have backup dancers?"

"Yes, Peter. Mr. Stark loves his attention..."

Peter smiled at the exasperated tone the AI used. "Well, I was wondering if he still had contacts of them? I might need to get in touch with some dancers for a thing for school, and it would be nice if they would do it for free but I know that it would probably cost or something and-"

"I'm sending a notice to all the dancers now. I can add a note about you being an associate of the boss and you would probably get them for free. When would you like to meet them?"

"Thanks, FRIDAY," He smiled to himself, looking up at the ceiling. "After school on Monday would be nice, gives me a little more time to prepare."

"Done, good luck with your school dancing, Peter."

He smiled as he looked down at the notes on his paper. Backup dancers might be a bit much, but he would probably need them. MJ may act like she doesn't care about anything, but underneath all that, he knew that she would put her all into an assignment that was given to her.

When Tony came back and Peter was allowed in the lab to work on things with him, Peter was very far away from reality. He hummed softly to himself as he made his web formula and his feet were tapping to an imaginary dance Peter saw in his head. He knew that Mr. Stark was probably watching him and thought he might have been crazy, but this was a thing for school that he would be graded on.

The week passed by too quickly... Peter was practicing with the dancers every day after school and patrolling every night. He was getting very little sleep, but it was enough for him. He also had to admit that dancing was a lot more fun than he thought it would be. He was enjoying himself as he showed the backups what he wanted to do and they even helped him smooth a few things out.

He was honestly going to feel very stupid if MJ didn't give it her all...

Friday had crept up on them once again, meaning that it was going to be a half day of school for the 'battle' at one.

Peter had shown up in his costume, a very nice (but cheap) suit and fedora with a black umbrella waiting for him backstage. When he saw MJ in what she normally wore, he felt his heart plummet for a second until she told him that she would change later on. He really hoped that he wouldn't make a fool out of himself today...

It was noon when people started filling the auditorium, some family members joining the kids as they crowded in to get good seats. Flash was on the front row, a smirk on his face and camera in hand. Peter suddenly remembered that Flash would use this to humiliate him for the rest of his life...

"Well don't you look fresh today," A voice stated from behind him. Peter was forced out of his plans for escape, his body tensing for a second, his eyes wide as he slowly turned around.

"M-Mr. Stark! Wh-what are you doing h-here?" Peter's voice cracked slightly on the last word, but he was too embarrassed about Tony Stark being at his school for this than on his voice trying to go back into puberty.

"You've been spacing off a lot lately and acting very weird, so I asked around and Aunt Hottie told me about how your school was doing some dance thing that you were going to be in and I decided to check out if the spider-kid can dance," He took his sunglasses off with a smirk. "That's not a problem, is it?"

"N-N-"

"Hey, Tony, we found seats on the front row for all of us," Another voice called from the side of the two. Peter swore that he could feel himself die slightly on the inside as Rhodey came up to them.

"'All of u-us'...?"

"You didn't think that all of the Avengers would miss a show like this, did you?" Tony patted his arm, Peter nearly falling over at the thought of everyone seeing him perform. "Though Vision and Wanda are still on vacation in Italy at the moment, they send their best to you."

"What's with the wig?" Rhodey reached a hand up, a chuckle escaping him as he gently tugged a lock of Peter's fake long hair.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too. Going to turn emo on us, kid? Like this weird kind of suave emo?"

"W-well..."

A teacher came up to them all, gripping Peter's arm just before noticing the guests the boy was talking to. The teacher suddenly became very clammy and as charming as she could be. If Peter wasn't so mortified about the Avengers being there, he would have laughed at her act.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize Mr. Parker was talking with anyone right now. It's an honor to have such high standing people come to see this small show."

Tony clasped a hand onto Peter's shoulder, "I wouldn't miss seeing my favorited intern perform on stage to a dance he created. He's very bright, I look forward to what he has planned."

If only Tony knew just what he was going to perform, he might not think so highly of him...

"Yes, Peter is one of our top students here. Many of us teachers think that he'll be the valedictorian when the time comes."

Peter blushed, ducking his head down. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the proud gleam that took over Tony and Rhodey's faces, both of them looking at Peter.

"We look forward to seeing that one day."

"If both of the participants would please come backstage, the performance will begin shortly." The loudspeaker announced, Peter gulping as the nerves built inside him again.

"Mr. Parker," The teacher smiled at him before hurrying away.

"Don't worry, kid. You'll do fine. And if you don't, we'll love you anyway." Tony grinned before going to his seat, Rhodey giving him a thumbs up before following.

Peter was contemplating how fast he would be able to move to another country.

"Hey, loser!" MJ called, her head peeking out from behind the curtain, "Get your butt back here!"

Peter took a breath, ignoring the way some people in the crowd laughed at him as he ran to the stage and hopped up, ignoring the steps, and joining her behind the curtain.

She looked... like Bruno Mars. She looked very much like Bruno Mars. Her baggy shirt and shorts, the hat that covered her braided hair, everything added to her look (cosplay) and he was strangely very proud of her.

"Stop staring, you're getting to the creepy point." She said, giving him a blunt look as she crossed her arms. "I talked to the staff and they said that I'm going first, so you get to suffer a little bit more." Her eyes scanned over him briefly, and Peter barely saw the smile she had for a split second before turning to go up to half of a fake jet that was near them.

Wait...

Was that fake? That didn't look very fake...

Peter noticed that everyone was waiting for him to be clear of the stage, so he ran off to the side where the other people were standing but made sure that he had a good view of MJ's show.

She.

Was.

Amazing.

As soon as she stepped out of the fake-but-maybe-not jet, everyone could tell that she had completely embodied her role and let a side of her out that no one could have ever imagined was there.

Not to mention the way she danced with her backup people...! Peter might have fanboyed a bit while watching her. But he didn't know that she could dance and people that danced were so cool! The crowd seemed to love her too. The auditorium stood to their feet and cheered for her as loud as they could; even the Avengers were enjoying her show.

His face suddenly burned red as she walked over to him, taking out fake money and started tossing it above his head. He saw the smirk she gave him and laughed a bit, his embarrassment leaving him as he raised his arms and let her shower him. He could hear Tony yelling out "That's my boy!"

After MJ went back to the front, Peter could see that she had really gotten into it now. The way she moved was more fluent and bouncy than it had been in the beginning, and her smile seemed to be a permanent fixture on her face no matter how hard she tried to fight it down. Peter might have gotten a crush...

Everyone stood to applaud her when she struck her last pose as the music ended, Peter was one of the loudest of her new fans.

As soon as she stood up, she was mainly back to her old self but still couldn't get her smile to fully go away. She walked back to him as she took her cap off and gave him a small smirk that said 'beat that.'

If only she knew how truly extra he really was...

The curtain closed as Peter's large cardboard set of New York was put up and someone gave him an umbrella. He was going to regret this so much later...

The curtain went up as he turned around and began his dance, a few of the people cheering for him as the 'classic' music played.

As he did the tap dance part that he learned, he felt his nervousness fade away and a sense of confidence took over him. Which was very helpful with what he was about to do...

He tipped his hat towards the crowd before heading to the wall of umbrellas to the side of the cardboard background as six men came out on stage.

Peter quickly ripped off his suit, adjusting the tight shorts as best he could. The background lifted up as the music changed, the crowd starting to scream as the backup dancers took over for a few seconds more.

The wall of umbrellas moved up, and the screams became almost deafening to Peter.

As he started dancing in time with the music again, he saw the Avengers with varying reactions to him. Tony and Bucky seemed to be stunned into silence, Steve, Nat, Thor, and Bruce were very amused, and Rhodey, Clint, and Sam were laughing hysterically at him. They would never let him live this down...

A few members of the crowd gathered at the front of the stage and started reaching for him, cheering as loud as they could. Peter smirked a bit at them as he moved slightly closer to the front, knowing that the next move of the dance would probably have them going wild.

And he was right. As soon as he dipped down on the umbrella, more people joined in at the front and reached out to him. He could have laughed, and decided to indulge them for a bit by breaking choreography and dancing just out of their reach.

His eyes trailed back to MJ, who was getting off the ground (for some reason) and not even trying to hold back her laughter. He smirked as he walked over to her, seeing her shocked face as he returned the favor from earlier and danced for her. His senses told him that she played along as well. Thank God she wasn't planning on murdering him...

He walked back to the middle of the stage, towards the back where there was a small pool of water that he reached down and splashed before standing in the middle of it.

When the rain machine turned on and the male backup dancers returned, Tony seemed to have snapped out of his shock and laughed harder than Peter had ever seen before.

This was Peter's favorite part of the dance, honestly. He loved the moves he came up with in the water more than the others, and he was able to show off a little bit more by the one-hand handstand and a few flipped he added in.

The sparkler machine turned on as the crowd roared once again -or was it because of his flip? He couldn't tell anymore, the high he was on was clouding his senses and he was flying on autopilot for the rest of the dance.

When it was time for the final flip, Peter remembered midair that he wasn't supposed to land in a Spiderman pose, messing up his landing slightly as he fell flat on his back. That hurt. He'd live but he was very winded now and was sure that his head was bruised. Damn.

As he caught his breath, the sounds from the crowd finally reached him again. It was so loud it blended into one constant noise that was going to cause him a headache later, but now he couldn't care... He stood up and looked out over the crowd, so many people that were cheering just for him- just for Peter Parker. It was amazing... It was the best high he had ever felt, swinging through New York and fighting along with the Avengers had -almost- nothing on it.

His eyes trailed back to his teammates, seeing them all standing and cheering for him as well. Peter's eyes zeroed in on the phone in Clint's hands, a groan building in him as he was suddenly hit with how embarrassing this would be later...

The hair on the back of his neck stood up as his eyes widened, looking to the side and seeing a group of girls suddenly climb onto the stage and start running towards him. Peter took a step back before breaking into a run off the stage as the girls followed him while screaming professions of love.

This was definitely not something he anticipated after this performance.


	2. Lip Sync Battle - Tony

As soon as Tony had walked into the kid's room, he knew that he was hiding something. Tony would like to think that it was thanks to his excellent detective skills and not the fact that the kid immediately shut his notebook and tried to hide it with his upper body. No, definitely not because of that.

"Everything okay in here, Spider-Boy?"

"Yep!" Peter smiled brightly with a false air of innocence, not bothering to try and correct Tony like he normally did, "Yep, everything's perfect! Absolutely great! No problems here!"

The genius narrowed his eyes slightly behind his tinted glasses, glancing at the corner of the notebook and feeling the curiosity building within him. What could the kid be hiding in a school notebook?

"Alright then," He said after some moments of silent staring, "are you ready to go work in the labs now, or should I give you a little more alone time with your diary?"

"It's not a diary!" Peter stood up, keeping the notebook close to him as he walked past Tony and into the hall, barely waiting for the man. Tony knew at that moment... he had to read what was in the not-diary.

Getting it away from Peter might be a slight problem though, considering the death grip he had on it. But all he really had to do was get him excited about something and wait until he was distracted enough to slip it away from him and he would forget all about it for at least an hour - plenty of time for Tony to make up a lie about going to the bathroom or something and read the juicy secrets within.

Or so Tony thought.

Turns out Peter was in his own world the whole time and barely noticed when Tony would talk. The man finally gave up on his distraction plan and watched as the boy tapped his foot against his stool or hummed softly to himself while he mixed his synthetic webs(the only thing Tony let him near while his head was so far in the clouds). The tune was very familiar, but Tony couldn't place it. That was going to be so annoying later, probably when he was about to go to sleep and the tune suddenly slammed back into his brain with a force equal to getting punched by the Hulk. Tony made a mental note to send his next therapy bill to Peter for all the lost sleep and stress he would go through while trying to figure out the name of that song.

When it was time for Peter to leave, Tony gave up completely on his plans to read the notebook physically. He waved goodbye to the kid as he watched him climb into the car with Happy.

"FRIDAY, is there any chance that you can pull up a video feed of Peter's room?" Tony asked as the car drove away, Peter still up on cloud nine or wherever the boy's mind was.

"It's normally considered rude to look at the security feeds in the bedrooms without a real reason, Tony."

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically, his shoulders sagging as he turned to face the epitome of goodness himself, Steve Rogers. "It's a totally real reason," He defended. "I'm worried about the kid and any secrets he wants to keep from his very curious and powerful mentor."

He was only met with a knowing stare and arms crossed over a perfectly sculpted chest. Damn him.

"Fine, call it revenge then - karma, if you prefer." Tony batted his hand around dismissively, "He's the one that got a song stuck in my genius mind and I need to know what it was and there's a chance that he wrote it down in that book. It's kinda what we do after all, right? We avenge things? I'm avenging my sanity."

"And how many times have you put the most annoying songs on in the living room when you knew that the others and I were there? You almost made Bruce go green once with It's A Small World," Tony snorted at the memory, "and I almost let Nat go after you when you started playing Peanut Butter Jelly Time every time you made a sandwich."

Tony grumbled under his breath as Steve continued to lecture him about respecting the kid's privacy and all that righteousness. But Peter was a minor still, meaning that privacy didn't exist for him - the baby monitor protocol was enough proof of that. So as soon as he gave a scouts honor ("You were never a boy scout, Tony."), he uncrossed the fingers from behind his back and went to his office to have a more private talk with FRIDAY.

"I'm sorry, Boss, there are no camera angles that let us see Peter's notebook." The AI informed him, pulling all the angles it could of Peter in his room. Tony frowned at Peter's holographic back that was somehow able to block every single camera. Did he do that on purpose? That only made the unsatiable curiosity in him grow more!

"FRIDAY, reverse cameras to when Peter first arrived," Tony commanded, picking up a rubber band ball that the kid had made once, twirling it around in his hands as he watched all the screens replay Peter walking into the compound. "Play from there, sound max."

Tony watched as Cap met Peter in the lobby, telling him that Tony was away for a while. Peter had nodded -not seeming too upset about being made to wait- and rushed into his room.

" _Hey, FRIDAY_ ," The kid asked his AI in the video, " _remember when Mr. Stark first announced that he was Iron Man, and whenever he made a public appearance he would always have backup dancers_?"

This question perked Tony's interest; was he planning on revealing his identity? After everything Peter went through to keep it secret, he was going to follow Tony's lead and use his superhero status as a bar trick or something? Tony felt a pinprick of disappointment in his protege for following after his lead.

" _Yes, Peter. Mr. Stark loves his attention_..."

"I'm not sure I like your tone right there, FRI." Tony commented, looking at the security camera aimed at him in the corner of the office.

"My apologies, Boss." She didn't sound sorry at all.

" _Well_ ," Peter continued, " _I was wondering if he still had contacts of them? I might need to get in touch with some dancers for a thing for school, and it would be nice if they would do it for free but I know that it would probably cost or something and_ -"

" _I'm sending a notice to all the dancers now. I can add a note about you being an associate of the boss and you would probably get them for free. When would you like to meet them_?"

" _Thanks, FRIDAY_ ," He smiled at the ceiling. " _After school on Monday would be nice, gives me a little more time to prepare_."

" _Done, good luck with your school dancing, Peter_."

Now Tony felt kinda foolish to think the kid would actually announce his identity with showgirls. Of course he wouldn't - he knew Peter better than that. But now that it was cleared up...

What kind of school activity could Peter be attending that would be cause for him to bring backup dancers? Was he trying to recreate a modern version of High School Musical? Had someone challenged him to a dance-off that was a matter of life or death? Or worse, had Tony finally lost the young boy to the theatre life? He knew that he shouldn't have taken him to see Hamilton last month!

"FRIDAY, pull up Peter Parker's activities in school, I want to know everything he's into now."

"I believe that would be a violation of Peter's privacy."

Tony threw his hands into the air as he looked around him with a disbelieving expression, "What is _with_ everyone and Peter's privacy today?"

"Sir-"

"Don't you dare answer that." Tony sighed as he picked up his cell phone, scrolling through the contact list until he reached the one that he wanted. He stared at the name for a while, wondering if his curiosity was really so important for him to make this call...

It was.

When May had told him that the school was holding some kind of competition, Tony almost wanted to laugh. He went through so many lectures just because of some high school competition that the boy was stressing over? That was just lovely...

Though, Tony would admit, it as a good thing he found out. This meant that he'd be able to go see this thing Peter was working on regardless if Peter told him about it or not (knowing the boy, it would probably be the ladder). Tony knew how shy Peter was when it came to acknowledging his school accomplishments, and that meant that more often than not Tony was left in the dark when an important event was coming up - like that time when Peter 'forgot' to tell him when his decathlon team was going up against another prestigious school that was filled with stuck up snobs and Tony only found out about it with the tracker he may or may not have installed into his shoes. Watching those little twerps freak out as Tony Stark sat on the front row of their competition made the hour-long drive completely worth it, and bonus points when Peter was the one that answered the winning question.

A smile started to play on Tony's face as a thought hit him. Peter seemed to be the one choreographing the dance, something Tony didn't know the kid could do. This would be very interesting to see... He would no doubt be nervous and so it was only natural that Peter's heroes would be present to support him.

"Alright, everyone, listen up," Tony announced as he walked into the living room with the rest of the Avengers, "clear your schedules for Monday. We're all going back to high school."

"Um, what?" Sam asked, looking away from the sports show that was on the TV. "Why on earth are we going back to high school? I hated it the first time I was there, I have no plans on returning."

"New mission, it'll be fun." Tony grinned and gave a thumbs up as he started to walk away, a chorus of objections following after him.

"Peter Parker is going to be performing at his school and Mr. Stark would like all of you to go for moral support," FRIDAY chimed, Tony's eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"FRIDAY, what did we talk about before? I think it was about you not talking unless spoken to or something like that?"

"Tony, I thought you promised not to-"

"No," Tony cut Steve off, holding a finger in the air, "I promised not to look through his notebook - which was impossible anyway, he was blocking all the camera angles. I asked his aunt this time, and she's the one that told me about this. So really, I didn't do anything wrong."

"For once," Clint muttered under his breath, getting a few snickers from the group.

"I think it would be interesting to see the Man of Spiders perform," Thor spoke up, having been introduced into the performing arts a short while ago and eagerly looking forward to every new show he could find (Tony blamed Peter for it, the boy having told the god about his trip to see Hamilton and the two bonded over show tunes ever since).

"What exactly is Peter going to be doing?" Natasha asked, her eyes not leaving her task of sharpening her knife in a creepily fond way.

"I'm not entirely sure, but he hired the dancers I used to employ at the Stark Expo."

Everyone went silent or a second or two, Tony smirking in triumph.

"I'm _so_ in," Rhodey was the first to respond, the rest in the room quickly agreeing. It wasn't every day that their innocent spider boy performed with showgirls.

When it was finally time for the big day, Tony found he was more twitchy than normal. He would catch himself jiggling his leg or his hands fumbling with the closest knick-knack. It took him a while to realize why, and admittedly it was Bruce that had pointed it out to him, but he couldn't understand it. It was Peter that was going to be on the stage, not Tony; so why was Tony the one that was nervous?

Thankfully, Tony wasn't the only one. When the man finally found his boy in the crowd of students and teachers, he looked like he was planning to move to a different country if the way he was unknowingly rumpling his very cheap suit said anything.

"Well don't you look fresh today," Tony commented as he stood behind the boy. He could see Peter's muscles tense slightly as he turned around, looking at Tony with those large deer-in-the-headlight eyes.

"M-Mr. Stark! Wh-what are you doing h-here?" His voice cracked, his nerves showing through verbally now. Tony felt his heart ache for the kid.

"You've been spacing off a lot lately and acting very weird, so I asked around and Aunt Hottie told me about how your school was doing some dance thing that you were going to be in and I decided to check out if the spider-kid can dance," It wasn't a total lie, he thought as he took his sunglasses off, "That's not a problem, is it?"

Before the kid could answer, Rhodey came back to tell him that they had found the perfect seats for everyone and effectively giving the poor kid another thing to add to his anxiety list.

"'All of u-us'...?"

"You didn't think that all of the Avengers would miss a show like this, did you?" Tony patted his arm, frowning slightly as Peter wobbled slightly. "Though Vision and Wanda are still on vacation in Italy at the moment, they send their best to you."

Rhodey seemed to notice Peter's paleness as well, reaching a hand up to ruffle his hair and changing the subject. "What's with the wig?"

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too. Going to turn emo on us, kid? Like this weird kind of suave emo?"

"W-well..."

Before he could answer, a very mean looking woman came up to them and grabbed Peter's arm. She opened her mouth to say something but was suddenly very distracted by the two Avengers standing in front of her. Tony almost laughed as her wrinkled face softened comically into a smile filled with false care.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize Mr. Parker was talking with anyone right now. It's an honor to have such high standing people come to see this small show."

Tony clasped a hand onto Peter's shoulder, "I wouldn't miss seeing my favorite intern perform on stage to a dance he created. He's very bright, I look forward to what he has planned."

"Yes, Peter is one of our top students here. Many of us teachers think that he'll be the valedictorian when the time comes."

A smile tugged at his lips, a sense of pride filling him as he looked at Peter's blushing face. "We look forward to seeing that one day."

A voice called for the participants to go to the stage over the loudspeaker, the teacher leaving the small group as Tony and Rhodey bestowed some encouraging words onto him before leaving for their seats.

"How is he?" Steve asked, looking away from his conversation with Bucky as Tony sat next to him.

"Nervous, may even bail on the show if he waits much longer."

"Well, he does have a passport now, thanks to Tony, if he wanted to leave the country." Clint leaned over in his seat three down to join in the small talk.

"I don't think he's going to run," Nat said, her eyes on Peter as a young girl called him to the stage. The others followed her gaze as Peter ran and jumped onto the stage and met with her behind the curtain. "He's braver than that."

Tony smiled and chuckled, that pride from earlier coming back as he heard his friends commenting on Peter. It was true though, Peter was braver than that. When he made a commitment to something, he would always see it through to the end (something Tony hated when they were on missions and the kid was putting his life in unneeded danger). Not to mention how much of a nerd Peter was and would do anything for a good grade, of course the kid wouldn't jeopardize this.

The curtain began to lift, showgirls starting to parade across the stage. Tony's eyebrows raised as he saw them because there was no way that the kid would dress his girls up like that... His classmate, MJ, on the other hand... He didn't think she would do so either, but he also could hardly wrap his head around her in a Bruno Mars costume acting like a rich playboy. The song was catchy though and Tony - along with a few other heroes - bobbed his head along with the beat.

A figure off to the side of the stage caught Tony's attention, his eyes drawing to the awed boy. Peter was barely visible, his eyes trained on MJ the whole time with a goofy looking smile on his face as he watched her dance. The poor boy was completely head over heels for that girl.

A laugh broke out from the Avengers at the shocked look that soon took over Peter's face as MJ walked over to him and began to shower him in money. His face flushed a deep red as he looked at her, but soon laughed and played along.

"That's my boy!"

The words left his mouth before Tony had the chance to realize what they were. God, did he really just yell that out loud in a high school? In front of the other Avengers? Yeah, they all thought that Peter was his son when they first met him, and he was still teased a bit about it now, but now he had no hope of ever living that down...

Not that it was so bad...

After the girl finished her dance and the curtain closed, there was some free time while the stage was cleared for Peter's act. Meaning there was time for the Avengers to be swarmed by adoring fans.

That was always fun.

"Does Peter Parker really intern for you?" One voice shouted, a boy shoving his way through the crowd, "Because he's telling everyone here that he does but he doesn't have any proof for it because there's no way that you would hire a high schooler like Peter."

All nine of the Avengers took in the boy's appearance. Name brand clothes, expensive cologne that didn't suit him, and a face filled with arrogance; all of it combined just screamed that this was a snobby rich kid.

"Let me ask you something, kid," Sam started, "Would we even be anywhere near here if we didn't know Peter? Why on God's green earth would we want to be at a high school performance with a bunch of kids?"

The boy seemed to be at a loss for words as he stammered out an answer, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Tony smirked a bit, remembering this kid from that decathlon meet Tony snuck into. He was always hassling Peter about his internship, no matter how many times they told him it was true.

Dash or whatever his name was, was pushed to the back of the group as other students crowded around for a short while more before the teachers started to tell everyone to get back to their seats for the next act.

The next act. Peter. The reason that they were all there.

Tony wasn't going to lie, he was kinda disappointed when Peter started imitating that old Gene Kelly song. He teased Cap and Bucky a bit about how their old selves were rubbing off on the kid until it was revealed that Singing in the Rain came out after both of them had been frozen, ruining Tony's little joke.

But then a group of men came onto the stage as Peter slipped behind a wall of umbrellas, the music changing, the cardboard cutout of NYC lifting into the air, and the crowd starting to cheer loudly. When the umbrellas lifted and Peter came out... What the- Peter- Leather- Fishnets- What?

Tony's mind started reeling as he watched the kid completely changed the setting of his act. His mind was stunned into silence as he watched the kid smirk into the crowd as a group of teens gathered in front of him on the ground, their hands reaching out to make a grab at Peter. Rhodey's rocking laughter shook Tony out of his shock enough for a smile and light laugh to leave him as he watched Peter tempt his new fangirls. He would probably regret that later.

Peter looked over at MJ with a smirk, Tony recognizing the mischievous look in his eyes as he started to walk to the girl and dancing in front of her. Tony laughed louder than before at the two of them before Peter reached down and splashed water towards the crowd.

Wait... Water?

A rain machine turned on as the male dancers from earlier came back, the crowd starting to scream again as Tony shook his head, his chest hurting with the force of his laughter. Tony expected a lot from Peter, but the boy had blown it all away with this performance.

Tony could see how much fun Peter was having as he showed off a few of his acrobatics to the crowd. He caught the boy's eye and saw a smirk on his face just before a sparkler machine turned on, Tony's head tipping back in another laugh. He went all out for this... Just like Tony's glory days with Iron Man.

As the dance ended, Tony's brows creased in concern as he saw the hesitation in Peter's movement that caused him to land on his back, his chest heaving a few times before he slowly started to stand up.

The crowd stood with him, the Avengers among them, and cheered as loud as they could. Peter looked around at everyone, his eyes wide with a blush starting to form on his face but with a smile so large Tony worried it might crack his face. Tony clapped harder just for that, just for Peter's happiness.

That happiness soon turned into confusion as the boy's head turned to the edge of the stage where a group of teens had climbed onto. There was a moment of fear shown on Peter's face as he turned and took off, slipping slightly as the teens screamed out his name while chasing him backstage.

"That boy of yours, Stark," Thor started, a hearty laugh dying in him, "has many talents. He is very entertaining to watch. We must have him perform more often."

Tony chuckled and nodded, "I'll make sure to tell him that."

"Oh, we can watch him many, many times..." Nat smirked, jabbing her thumb at Clint. The archer lifted his phone into the air with a smirk that matched Nat's. Tony could tell that all of the present Avengers stiffened as they looked at Clint, all of them moving as one to demand a copy of it.

Tony looked back towards the stage, barely able to see the top of Peter's head as he was surrounded by his fan club. Oh yeah, he was never going to live this night down.

 **A/N: I'd like to thank everyone that took the time to review the first chapter of this story. It's been a long, long time since I've gotten good reviews. Not to mention how rushed this story was! I had just found the LSB video and this idea was an insatiable itch that wouldn't go away until I wrote it down, and I started writing the first chapter at midnight and didn't finish until 5am or so. I know that a lot of it was really messy, and I keep waiting for that one person to come on and just point out every wrong thing in this story, but every time a new review comes in it's always something positive. It's because of the reviews that this chapter is even out now; I wasn't planning on writing Tony's POV so soon, at least not for another week. I'm working on quite a few other Marvel stories now and The Dancing Spider was just some crack fic I did without a second thought. So a huge thank you to everyone that likes this weird little story of mine, and I hope that this chapter lived up to your expectations.**


	3. LSB End Credit Scenes

"Okay, kid," Sam started as they walked Peter back home, "I'll bite. How did you think of those dance moves? That was not in the music video."

"I knew you were flexible, but I didn't know that you could move like that," Nat smirked, nudging Peter's arm with her elbow. Peter blushed and ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck, his attitude completely different from the smirking boy an hour earlier.

"I don't know... I kinda had an idea in my head since I found the song, and then the dancers helped me even it all out."

"Wait, wait, wait..." Tony held his hands up, stopping in his tracks as the others looked at him. "Can we just stop a moment and realize that the Pigeon knows the music video that this song goes to enough to know if the dance was apart of it?"

"Shut up! It's a popular song!"

"I've never heard it before," Bruce lifted his hand slightly as he looked around the group sheepishly.

"That's because you live in the labs, you don't have time to listen to music!"

"I've heard the song before but don't remember the video enough to know if Peter was copying it." Natasha turned her smirk towards Sam now as he fumed in embarrassment.

"Listen-"

"Okay, that's enough." Steve chuckled. He placed a hand on Peter's shoulder and smiled down at the boy. "You did good, son. Coming up with that dance and everything else, we're all proud of you."

Peter looked around the group, his eyes being met with smiles both large and small that caused one of his own to grow. "Thanks, guys... I was kinda worried you'd all think I was weird after seeing that."

"We're all weird, kid." Tony shrugged, appearing on the other side of Peter. "I doubt anything you do will make us think of you as any weirder than us." A devilish smirk made its way onto Tony's face as he patted Bucky's shoulder, "Besides, I bet Eyeliner here would be able to out-dance you."

 **A/N: Okay, first off... All of you reviewers are too amazing for your own good! I just woke up to write this because I made the mistake of checking my email first thing in the morning... Unfortunately, the LSB story is over. I didn't exactly plan ahead with this to be able to include more POVs... BUT I have been searching YouTube and I found plenty more videos I think I can turn into more stories that will be added to The Dancing Spider later! So please keep your eyes open for later chapters! And a huge thank you once again to everyone who reviewed! My family now thinks I'm insane thanks to the constant smile I have on my face because of you.**

.

.

.

Peter didn't know how it ended up like this...

"Okay, no, just... More like this." He instructed as he squatted with the umbrella between his legs, the other Avengers in his living room doing their best to copy him. Natasha sat on the sofa with her phone out, smirking as she recorded her male companions failing at their 'simple' task.

"I do not believe my body was made to stretch this way..." Thor complained as he wobbled slightly, gripping his axe tightly to try and keep his balance. The last thing he or any of the Avengers wanted was for him to fall and bring the rest of them down as well.

"Maybe we should stop then...?" Peter suggested, his face burning red at the thought of continuing this dance lesson. Bruce and Thor started to get up, a sigh of relief escaping them at the thought of relaxing their straining muscles.

"No!" Clint scowled at him, "I refuse to give up now!"

"You're just upset that the Cap is better at this than you!" Sam retorted, "Let the rest of us get a break here!"

"Well, Barns is better than you at this!" Clint shot back. Naturally, all eyes were drawn to the two Super Soldiers as they copied Peter almost perfectly.

"I hate all of you..." Bucky muttered, refusing to turn his glare away from the wall. Steve laughed lightly at his friend, a faint blush dusting his cheeks under the gaze of the others.

"Children, please," Tony's smooth voice ghosted over the group, "I think we all know that I'm doing better than all of you."

"You're not even doing what the kid's doing, you a-"

The front door suddenly opened as May walked inside, the Avenger's freezing in their places with looks of fear written all over their faces. "Peter, I'm- What the fu-"

 **THE END**


End file.
